oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Oakham
Located near the convergence of the two rivers that make up The River Gale, Oakham sits, home to House Falmark and those that pose allegiance to it, being lead by the current head of the house, Friede Falmark. Being built near such a strategic position, it is seen to be a point of small boat travel up and down The River Gale, while also being able to reach Haven via the road that goes through the town. The nearest towns are Stillwater , lying southeast, and Dragonburgh to the north northeast. Relations are fair between the towns and houses that rule over each respective towns. The town has decent decor around, be it with the buildings or roads within. The oak wooden buildings being upkept with the best of care. The roof tops having red clay tiles to protect the inhabitants from the weather. There stands one castle, housing House Falmark and any guests they deem fitting, which how they tend to be, could be anyone of good nature. This castle has on it banners of both Haven and House Falmark, letting those know the allegiance of the town. The town contains small temples to the major deities that paladins worship, be it Saranrae, Iomedae, Irori, Gorum, and even Torag. Small they may be, they are kept clean and furbished if a paladin who follows one will have a place for worship. These are all congregated within a certain side of town, with the other side containing the training fields. These fields are said to bring about people from around the surrounding towns, from even the city of Haven itself. With the fields well stocked with wooden weapons, dummies of varying sizes, and sparring pits for those to test the strength of others. House Falmark uses these training fields daily when at home in Oakham to keep on honing their blade work, never ceasing. This along with the history of House Falmark, seems to be a reason for the blade-masters are born from within the town. The economy centers around the donations brought in by those that come to the temples, mainly to keep them from wear and highly presentable. Those that wish to us the training fields must pay of 10 gold a day, except those from House Falmark and those that have lived within the town for two years. This is most of the income to the town itself, with the tavern and various shops of arms and armor bringing in the rest. House Falmark helps keep the town stable, with the various sources of income each of those with the house may bring, be it religious services, exploration, or jobs. History Oakham has been since the formation of the Kingdom, due to the position it holds on the joining of two rivers. The castle, original and all, stands tall, watching over both rivers, seeing to the boats that may make their way to Stillwater or up into the mountains. Darius Falmark came up with the ideas for the temples of the goods, with shrines added for those that did not have a quiet enough spot for their worship. The fields were the original place of which Darius may have trained when just a young lad. It is there, that the best blade-masters of House Falmark train, honing their skills with what ever the chosen holy weapon of their deity may be. Category:Towns